Red Get's a Gift
by TrekkieMutantXGirl
Summary: Lizzie gets Red a cat for his Birthday. Oneshot - Finished. Please be nice. Trying to get over writers block. This is dedicated to the wonderful folks in my facebook Lizzington group! A special thanks to Franzi, Ashton, Jasmin and anyone else i forgot to mention.


Red Gets a Gift

It was Raymond Reddington's birthday. Lizzie had been shopping for hours and had still found nothing that was suitable for him, and affordable at the same time. She walked into one more store, this one turning out to be a pet store. Now that's an idea. An animal to keep him company and soften him up. But what kind? Dogs demanded constant care and could be noisy. Birds were just annoying. Caged animals didn't do well with constantly changing environments. Mid thought Elizabeth (Lizzy) heard a small meow. She looked over, and right next to her was the cutest calico kitten she'd ever seen!

The cat was white, orange, black, and hits of yellow with brilliant elven blue eyes. The sticker on the glass window to her inclosure said her name was Samantha. She was 8 weeks old and current on all shots. Samantha looked at Lizzie and pawed at the window almost as if she was begging to be picked up. This made Lizzie smile. Yes, a cat. Perfect! She informed the store clerk that she wanted the kitten. She also bought a carrier, toys, a litter pan, litter, food, feeding pans, and a grooming brush to go with the kitten. She got so much she needed one of the employees to help her carry things to her car.

The kitten purred happily in her carrier and enjoyed the ride being fairly quiet. About 30 minutes later Lizzie pulled into the driveway where she was certain Red was staying. She walked up to the door and Dembe answered. "He's in the Library." was the response. "I've gotten a gift for him. Would you set everything up in a room that is in my car. Leave the carrier there but open a window," Liz responded. She then went to the library and found Red reading by the fireplace. "How did you find me?" Red asked. "I checked the tracking chip and for once it was right." Liz stated with a grin. "Happy birthday Red." She finished.

Meanwhile, Dembe had just finished moving all but the carrier holding the cat into one of the empty bedrooms. The cat sure was adorable and made him smile. He knew it wasn't going to go well with Reddington though. However, perhaps something to take care of that would give unconditional love would be good for his boss.

Back in the library, "Since your here, you may as well stay for dinner and some cake. We're having a lovely dish of salmon patties, sweet potato fries, and a salad. I do believe Dembe baked a wonderful spice cake as well." Red responded.

"I've gotten you a gift. I hope you'll like it." Liz said going out to her car to get the kitten. She tossed a blanket over the carrier and brought it into the library. She then sat it carefully on the floor near Red's feet.

"Just you being here is enough of a gift, Lizzie. You shouldn't have." Red said removing the blanket. Noticing the carrier he said nothing as he looked inside. "Now Lizzie, I prefer if dinner is going to be brought to me it is already cooked." Red stated. What the hell was he supposed to do with a cat?! He didn't have time for a cat! In response to his comment the kitten let out a loud hiss.

"She's not for dinner! She'll keep you company and perhaps teach you how to be nice once in a while!" Liz shouted.

"Perhaps that was a bad joke. I do not have time for a kitten. My lifestyle will get her killed." Red responded trying to get out of accepting the cat.

"Well your stuck with her. Hudson hates cats and she's non-returnable. And her name is Samantha. Get over it!" Liz said in a huff as she let the kitten out of the carrier. Young Samantha took one look at her surroundings, then looked at Red and hissed even louder before she ran for the kitchen.

"See the feeling is mutual. We don't like each other. This was a bad match." Red said matter of factually.

Just as the two were about to continue their discussion, Dembe walked in. "I was about to inform you two that dinner is finished. I even had everything set up. However it seems our new friend is a big fan of salmon. She stole your fish, but I made plenty more." He said looking at Red while trying to keep a straight face. The two walked into the dining room and it was quite the sight. There were now four settings at the table. Young Samantha sat in the fourth spot eagerly eating the Salmon patties that had been set out for her.

"See she already has Dembe waiting on her, and she likes the food here. It's a match made in heaven!" Liz stated trying not to laugh.

They all sat at the table and Red removed his fedora placing it on the table between him and the feline. Just as he began eating, the cat walked over, sniffed his hat and proceeded to use it for her litter box.

"Look at what you started! I don't appreciate this little demon using my hat in that mannor. Cats do not belong on the dinner table!" Red exclaimed. He was about to say more when Samantha jumped in his lap, kissed him on the chin, and fell fast asleep.

"I told you. A perfect match. She even seems to have your attitude of everything going your way." Liz stated laughing. They continued dinner in peace hearing occasional admist loud purrs and enjoyed the cake. Red made a mental note to remove the damn chip before his birthday next year out of fear of what she might get him next.

Off: Ok ok, it's a oneshot. Hope y'all enjoyed it. A special thanks to my facebook Lizzington group for this prompt! I finally finished a story! Yay! And it came easily!


End file.
